


These eyes are looking at me like i'm a ghost.

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Misao (Video Game), 操 | Misao (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks, F/F, Loving it, No one dies!, this needed to be done, what's with the red eyes!??!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her eyes not meeting the ones she knew were watching her."<br/>The Contact scene just tweaked slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These eyes are looking at me like i'm a ghost.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Ces Yeux Me Regardent Comme Si Je Suis Un Fantôme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845785) by [Deanlovescaspassiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton)



> So today i got crazily obsessed with Misao after watching Markiplier play it- Apart from his pronunciation and not thinking a simple thing through i suggest watching his videos for the game. So good! So dark and sad :( Aki and Misao are my babies okay.  
> This is just a tiny something i just had to contribute cuz there is like nothing for this fandom and pairing.

“I lost my contact is all, don't worry about it i'll find it” Aki said, a bright smile upon her face, her mismatched eyes seeming to glow. Misao bit her lip and knelt down. “what are you doing” “I'm helping you” Misao replied shyly, her eyes not meeting the ones she knew were watching her. “…thankyou” Aki murmured, her words simple yet offering something tender and profound.  
“here it is!” she exclaimed, holding it up to the light and getting to her feet. Misao turned to leave but quickly turned brave. “you should show your eyes more, they’re really really pretty.” Aki smiled like those were the only words she’d ever need. “thank you Misao..hey..can we be friends?” Misao panicked and swallowed. “I'm sorry i have to go” she said before turning and scurrying away. Aki stopped smiling and mumbled an ‘ok’ before looking down at her contact. one amber eye and one red eye never blinking.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos? comments? please? :)


End file.
